


Bill and Tad's Excellent Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Multi, bill and tad are brothers, bill and ted au, dimension hopping, ford adopted them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill Cipher-Pines and Tad Strange-Pines were adopted by the scientist Stanford Pines years ago. Bill and Tad have always been very close, until the day Ford has perfected dimensional travel. When told that they would be put on separate missions, one in a different country and the other in a completely different dimension, Bill and Tad decide to take matter into their own hands.They are so grounded after this though, and that's a fact.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this movie called "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure" but I misread Ted as Tad. Anyway, I had this idea festering for months now and am finally able to write it down.
> 
> The difference here is that instead of time travel, we have dimension hopping.

Being best friends since they were children, Bill Cipher and Tad Strange were almost inseparable. People have even thought of them as twins from a past life, what with how close they are.

They even begged the scientist that was planning on adopting Bill to take Tad as well, with Bill saying he would make life hell for the scientist. Henceforth, they were both adopted by Stanford Pines.

Bill Cipher-Pines was the one who caught Ford’s eye first, with his above average intellect and ability to create nearly impossible ciphers to crack. Ford was mostly hoping in having him as an apprentice, but Bill showed that he does not want to use his skills unless they benefit him directly, causing great frustration for the elder.

Tad Strange-Pines, on the other hand, was average in any and all fields. His normalcy unnerved every person in the orphanage, which was probably why he became great friends with Bill. Even Ford was a little weirded out by Tad, but the young man was able to grow on the scientist.

The two were inseparable, that is, until…

“So Pine Tree, I was thinking that maybe-” Bill began, his golden eyes looking into the dark brown of the slightly younger teen in front of him. However, he was cut off when slightly tanned hands brushed his arm aside.

“I already told you, and I don’t like repeating myself. You’re technically my uncle, and I’m not interested,” Dipper said, stepping aside as he straightened his coat, making his way to the back door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go gather samples for Grunkle Ford,” he sighed out, exiting the house before Bill could offer to help.

Patting Bill on the back, Tad gave him a smile full of pity. “I think you should move on, he’s obviously not interested,” he explained, cringing at all the stains on Bill’s labcoat. “You really need to wash that, and brush your hair,” he nagged, tugging at a blonde strand that began showing black roots. 

Brushing Tad’s hands away, Bill looked up at the neat and tidy state of Tad’s own labcoat and black hair with relative distaste. “Gee, some brother you are. Nitpicking and being an overall nag,” Bill teased before poking Tad’s pale hand. “Well look at you, at least I go outside and do field work. You look like a vampire half the time, no wonder Shooting Star keeps eyeing you!”

“Boys!” A gruff voice yelled, causing the bickering siblings to stop and turn towards their adoptive dad. 

Rubbing his temples, Ford shook his head as he eyed the two of them with slight irritation before it melted away at the guilty looks the two seventeen year olds gave him. “I agree with Tad though,” Ford said.

“Dad!” Bill whined, freezing when Ford lit up. He realized his mistake and brought a hand up. “Shit, wait, I meant to say-” He began, already getting a little flustered.

“Too late, you actually called me dad after all these years,” Ford said, chuckling before ruffling Bill’s two-toned hair. He then turned towards Tad. “However, Bill also has a point. You should do more fieldwork,” he lectured.

“I prefer doing the paperwork, if you don’t mind Mr. Pines,” Tad said.

Shaking his head, Ford turned and motioned for them to follow. “No matter, I actually have an assignment for you two, you see I have finally found a way to stabilize interdimensional transportation,” he began, opening a door that lead to the underground lab. “And I have been thinking, and I want one of you to travel to another dimension and bring back samples,” he said, stopping at a table and picking up what looked like a gun.

Looking the gun over, Bill and Tad blinked as they looked up at the scientist. “Wait, didn’t you get this from-” Bill began, turning towards Tad. 

“Stealing designs from Mr. Sanchez probably wasn’t a good idea,” Tad said, giving a look of concern.

Waving a hand dismissively, Ford set the gun down. “Nonsense, I actually created this formula myself. So we have nothing to worry about from him,” he explained. “Now, sadly, I also need samples from a creature that lives across the Pacific Ocean. I would send Dipper, but he’s going with Mabel to check on the unicorns,” Ford said.

“Wait, you mean Tad and I will be apart, not only hundreds of miles but through dimensions also?” Bill asked.

Nodding, Ford gave them both a solemn look. “I know it will be difficult, and it might take a while, but I know you two can handle this,” he said. “I’ll tell you who gets what assignment in the morning, until then I suggest you get some rest.”

After the dismissal, Bill and Tad made their way up to the living room. As they sat on the couch, the two wondered on how they would handle this. Sure, they have done assignments separately. However, they were always in the same dimension and time zone, in fact they never left the town without the other.

Standing up, Bill grinned as a plan began to formulate. “You know, that right there is a load of bullshit. I say we go together on the transdimensional mission to grab that sample. In fact, lets do it tonight so Fordsy won’t even know,” he said.

“I don’t know Bill, maybe it’s time we do something separate for once?” Tad suggested, though he was having doubts. He was worried on what kind of mayhem Bill would cause when alone, and Tad knew he would be one of the few people to keep Bill focused.

Shaking his head, Bill perked up when the door opened. He immediately ran over to Dipper and dragged him over. “Hey Pine Tree, I need a favor. No this is not date related,” He explained quickly.

Sighing with annoyance, Dipper went along with getting dragged by his eccentric step-uncle. Is step-uncle even a thing? He didn’t really care if it was or not, as he stood with the two older teens with crossed arms. “What?”

“Ok, can you keep your uncle out of his lab tonight? Tad and I need access there for a surprise, because our adopt-a-versery is coming up,” Bill explained, giving a hopeful look. He honestly hoped the younger would buy it.

Raising an eyebrow with suspicion, Dipper shook his head. “What’s in it for me?” He asked. When Bill opened his mouth, Dipper brought a hand up. “No, a date is not a valid form of payment, neither is a kiss or any other things your dumb perverted mind is thinking of.”

Closing his mouth, Bill began to think before turning towards Tad for help.

“Bill will leave you alone for a week, and I’ll do your laundry for two weeks,” Tad offered.

Humming as he tilted his head back and forth in consideration, Dipper smiled slightly. “Make it Bill leaving me alone for two weeks and laundry for a month and we have a deal,” he said.

Taking the offered hand, Tad ignored the pouting look Bill was giving. “Thank you Dipper, we really appreciate it.”

Taking the hand as well, Bill gave an over-dramatic sigh. “It will be difficult, but I guess I can live without seeing my darling sapling,” he said, winking as he grinned with mischief.

Yanking his hand back before Bill could even think of trying anything, Dipper turned and began to walk away. “I can probably give you about half an hour at best, so you better make whatever it is quick.”

Nodding, the two sighed with relief when their step-nephew left. They then began to prepare for when they would break into Ford’s lab.

Later that night…

Slipping into the lab quietly, Bill kept his ear out. The only thing he could hear was Dipper and Ford having a conversation, Tad’s breathing, and his own heartbeat.

Heading to the table with the portal gun, Bill picked it up and smiled at Tad. “Ready?” He whispered.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Tad asked quietly.

"Nope,” Bill said, pressing a few buttons before pointing the gun towards an empty area. Pulling the trigger, he flinched at the noise and bright light that shot out. 

The two brothers stared at the swirling portal, which glowed a bright blue.

“What’s going on in here!?’ Ford shouted, running in.

Going wide eyed, Bill and Tad looked at each other. “Run!” They finally shouted, going straight towards the portal.

“When you two get back you are so grounded!” Ford shouted, waving a fist at the slowly closing portal as his step-sons ran through.

Going through the portal, Bill and Tad were amazed as they appeared to be falling in a swirling blue vortex. Laughing together, the two brothers high fived each other.

“Oh man, this is exciting! I wonder where we will go first?” Bill asked.

“I don’t know, but we should head back soon,” Tad said, looking up with slight worry. 

Shrugging, Bill looked the gun over. “Yeah, but we might as well have some fun before Fordsy takes it all away for who knows how long!”

Rolling his eyes, Tad had a feeling that this was going to be a long trip.


	2. DIMENSION: GF-C-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe: Post Weirdmaggedon  
> Dimension Date: August 28, 2012

When they finally reached the other end of the portal, all Bill could let out was an "Oh Fuck" as he and Tad were both dropped from the sky.

Luckily for them they landed in a truck carrying mattresses outside of a small home that appeared to be under construction.

Quicker to recover than his brother, Tad poked his head out of the bed of the truck and blinked at the sight of two elderly men and two young brown haired children. However, he was able to quickly recognize the man in the tan coat as his and Bill's step-dad.

"Well, I found Mr. Pines," he announced, only now realizing he was actually sitting on top of Bill. Moving aside so the other teen could sit up, Tad turned his attention towards he family. "I'm guessing that right there is Mr. Pines's twin, and a younger version of Dipper and Mabel," the lack haired male mused.

Sitting up quickly, Bill turned his eyes towards the family and grinned before standing up. "Sixer! Pine Tree! Shoo-!" He began to shout before abruptly getting tackled out of the way just as the truck exploded.

"Oh no, I thought we killed you you stupid demon!" Ford's twin shouted, marching his way over to the brothers before grabbing Bill by the collar of his shirt. "Do I need to punch you out of existence again?" He asked.

Holding a look of pure confusion and slight fear, Bill looked over towards Tad. "Uh..." He began before turning towards Stan and flinching at the glare of pure hatred. "Wait, you punched a demon out of existance? That's pretty badass," he admitted.

"Don't you play dumb with me punk!" Stan shouted, shaking Bill roughly.

Quickly jumping into action, Tad grabbed Stan's arms and pulled Bill from his grasp. "I believe this is just a big misunderstanding. We came from a different diimension," he explained quickly before politely offering a hand. "I'm Tad, Tad Strange-Pines," he introduced before turning towards Bill. "That's my brother, who is completely human, Bill Cipher-Pines."

Waving, Bill quickly jumped out of the way of another blast Ford shot out. "Not cool Da-Sixer!" He shouted, hoping no one picked up on his near slip up. He already called his dimension's Ford dad, there was no way in hell that he would call any other Ford dad.

"Hang on, you said you have Pines in your name. Are you related to any of us in your dimension?" Dipper finally asked, getting over the initial fear of a possible demon. Personally if this Bill was the Bill from their dimension, he was pretty sure they would all be dead in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I married the Pine Tree of our dimension," Bill said, cackling before getting slapped by Tad.

"He's lying, it's more like he shamefully flirts with the Dipper in our dimension," Tad explains, narrowing his eyes at Bill before looking towards the family. "The real explanation is that we were both adopted by a well known scientist who created our means of traveling dimensions, a man by the name of Stanford Pines."

Pouting at how Tad ruined it, Bill stood and smiled. "Well, a man can only dream," he said.

"So wait, you're technically our uncles then," Mabel said before grinning brightly. "Oh my osh, I have to make sweaters and put this in the scrapbook!" She shouted, turning and going towards the shack before turning around. "Grunkle Stan and Ford, don't try to kill them please! They're family!" And with that, the young girl went inside.

"Yeah, I'm going to go help," Dipper said, feeling a bit awkward especially with the small revelation that Bill gave.

"So, what do we do now?" Bill asked, quickly getting behind Tad when the two old men glared at him. He now officially hated this dimension, namely who or whatever he was here.

"Your story sounds too farfetched for my liking, how do we know that you aren't lying to us?" Ford asked, keeping his weapon in hand. It was obvious that the elder was still very suspicious.

Not sure on how they could prove their story to be true, Tad looked back to his brother before sighing and turning his full attention on the twins. "I do not have any way of proving our claims to you, but maybe you can give us some insight on how your dimension works?" He asked.

"Well, I have been out of the loop for thirty years so I can't say anything technology-wise. However, I can say for a fact that the Bill Cipher of our dimension is a monster who can never be trusted," Ford explained.

"Yeah, and I conned him," Stan piped in before looking at Tad. "I'm pretty sure you're the most normal guy here, working at an office and harboring a strange obsession with bread."

Snickering, Bill elbowed Tad in the side. "Wow, you're a real square in this dimension," he teased.

"Well at least I didn't-" Tad began before turning towards Stand and Ford. "What did he do here?" He asked.

"Nearly cause the apocalypse," Ford started.

"Came close to killing my family," Stan finished.

Nodding, Tad looked at Bill. "Exactly, at least I didn't try to end the world!"

"Dang, and here I thought I would be morally gray across all dimensions. Oh well, I guess there always has to be at least one evil version of someone," Bill said with a shrug.

Running out of the shack with two bundles, Mabel nearly barreled into Bill and Tad as she shoved the freshly made sweaters into their arms. "Finished! I think I broke a record," she announced before grinning. "Hey, what am I like in your dimension?" She asked.

Following his sister, Dipper stopped right next to Ford as he was still feeling uncomfortable. 

"Thanks Shooting Star! Lets see, you're a bright ball of energy who beats up unicorns and has a weird fascination with vampires," Bill explained before leaning down and whispering softly. "You suspect Tad is a vampire because he never does fieldwork."

Grinning, Mabel turned and went back to her family. "I'm a badass! Hell yeah!" She shouted.

"Mabel! Where did you learn those words?" Stan shouted, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Smiling innocently, Mabel briefly locked eyes with Ford before turning her attention back to Stan. "The Internet, I did read Dipper's search history after all," she said.

Looking at the sweaters in their arms, Bill and Tad both began to wonder how things were going back in their dimension.

"Well, I think it's time we go back home. I apologize again for the little misunderstanding with Bill here," Tad said, smiling softly as he looked up from his new sweater. "Maybe next time it will be one of our relatives who come here."

Nodding, Bill brought out the portal gun. He then blinked with slight confusion before shrugging and inputing some coordinates. "And if it's me who decides to come by, please don't blow my head off. I actually like living," he remarked.

Eyeing the portal gun with curiosity, Ford began to wonder if he could make one himself. Perhaps, though he would need to be careful lest he create yet another rift that could cause the end of the world.

"Oh! Tell your versions of us I say hi!" Mabel shouted, waving at the two brothers.

"And give your version of me this letter!" Dipper shouted, handing a piece of paper off to Tad before quickly making his way back to his family.

Looking at the letter, Tad chuckled before pocketing it. "Again, it was nice meeting you," he said,walking through the portal with Bill. 

"Well, now it seems we have a few samples for Mr. Pines. Ready to go home?" Tad asked, looking at the swirling blue vortex.

"Uh, about that. See, there wasn't a button to return to our home dimension, and the gun requires coordinates," Bill began, laughing nervously.

Facepalming, Tad eyed his brother with annoyance. "Please tell me you know the coordinates of our home dimension."

"Sorry," Bill said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can tell, a majority of this fic will be "God damnit Bill" as he's the one who will nearly get everyone killed.
> 
> Also something important: Updates will be slow on all of my fics because I suspect my laptop has some malware on it, so I will be doing stuff on my IPad until I get it fixed. Also I might be getting a summer job and retaking College Algebra because I'm a dumbass when it comes to math.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you like this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoy this or have found any errors.
> 
> Also feel free to send in any AUs that Bill and Tad will travel to. The only criteria is that both Bill and Tad have to play some sort of a role in the AU you are suggesting, since a lot of this will be Bill and Tad interacting with their alternates.


End file.
